


Young and Beautiful

by SailorLestrade



Series: Karaoke [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fun, Karaoke, Lyric fic, Party, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki are dating. When Tony hosts a party, you can finally let your feelings be known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the playlist http://8tracks.com/princessmoni94/the-first-annual-tony-stark-karaoke-invitational

“Tony, this is stupid.” You said as he started a new program he had added to JARVIS’s interface. You were sitting in Loki’s lap. He hadn’t wanted to come to Avenger’s hangout night, but Thor had insister and you had given him a puppy face, which made him bend to your will instantly.

“What?” He asked, smiling as the large flat screen in the common room turned on. It had rainbow colored bubbles and different categories on it. He smiled at everyone. “Welcome to the first annual Tony Stark Karaoke Invitational!”

“Really Stark?” Steve asked, sitting forward on the couch.

“What would you rather do Tyrannosaurs Cap, catch a Cubs game and eat a hot dog?”

“Mets Stark. Cubs suck.” Steve said, looking offended that Tony even thought he would go to Chicago for a game.

“Before we start,” Bruce started. “Only one AC/DC song.” Tony groaned. “That’s all you listen to Tony.”

“Killjoy.” Tony mumbled under his breath. Nat jumped up.

“I’m going first.” She said with a smile. Tony sighed and set down. She was going to do “Pumped by Kicks” by Foster the People until Bruce added that rule. So, instead, she did “Shoot to Thrill” by AC/DC just to piss Tony off. And, even though he was pouting the whole time at losing his song, his foot never stopped tapping.

“Clint’s next.” Nat announced proudly after she got done. She set down and Clint went to sing his song. He decided to do “She Thinks My Tractor’s Sexy” by Kenny Chesney, while flirting with Nat. She had to cover her face to keep from giggling and turning red.

“Okay then Old Clint Barton’s Farm.” Tony said. Clint rolled his eyes.

“If you don’t like my song choice, you go next.” Clint said, settling by Nat. Tony smiled and stood up, looking through a list of “favorites” to find the one he wanted. Everyone thought he would go for “Iron Man” by Black Sabbath. Instead, he shocked everyone when he did Taylor Swift’s “Blank Space”.

“Okay Steve-a-rino, your turn.” Steve sighed and searched for his song. He had just recently gotten into 80’s music, and decided that “Born in the USA” by Bruce Springsteen was a safe bet. He knew he’d get teased by the others, but that was actually a really good song.

“Okay Bruce, you go.” Steve told him. Bruce smirked and brought up “Radioactive” by Imagine Dragons. Everyone was kinda quiet when he got done.

“What?” Bruce asked. “You know, I can like that song. Just because I got hit with lots of radiation and now have a monster inside of me doesn’t mean anything.” Everyone stayed quiet still. “Oh, screw you guys. (Y/n), it’s your turn.”

You sighed and searched through the songs. And that’s when the perfect one showed itself. You always wanted to know this from Loki, and now was a perfect time to do it. You smiled as the music started.

“I’ve seen the world, done it all. Had my cake now.” You glanced over at Loki. He was watching you intently. The others seemed kinda annoyed at your song choice. “Diamonds, brilliant. And Bel Air now. Hot summer nights, mid-July, when you and I were forever wild. The crazy days, city lights, the way you'd play with me like a child.” You looked right into Loki’s eyes as you sang the next part. “Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will. I know that you will.  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?”

You saw the knowing look in everyone’s eyes as to why you had picked this song. Loki would live a long time after you were gone, and you just wanted to make sure that when you were an old, grey haired lady, that he would still love you just as much, if not more, as he did when you were young.

“I've seen the world, lit it up, as my stage now. Channeling angels in the new age now. Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll, the way you play for me at your show. And all the ways I got to know. Your pretty face and electric soul.” You didn’t look at Loki this time. You didn’t want to see what might be in his eyes. “Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will. I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?” You turned back to look at the words on the screen, even though you knew this song.

“Dear lord, when I get to heaven please let me bring my man. When he comes tell me that you'll let him in, Father tell me if you can. Oh that grace, oh that body, oh that face, makes me wanna party. He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds.” Finally, you decided to look back at Loki. “Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?”

Your song was over and you set down. Before Thor could even volunteer to go though, Loki jumped up and picked out a song to sing. He wasn’t completely familiar with Midgardian music, but he knew this song.

“If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way…” He looked right into your eyes. “And I... will always love you, ooh, will always love you. You. My darling, you...Mmm-mm” He turned away and looked at the screen.

“Bittersweet memories. That is all I'm taking with me. So good-bye. Please don't cry: We both know I'm not what you, you need.” He wasn’t breaking up with you, but he honestly thought you deserved better then him. It brought tears to both of your eyes. “And I... will always love you. I... will always love you. You, ooh.”

While the saxophone played, you set there, trying to figure out what he was saying. He was singing with such love, you weren’t sure if he wanted to end it or not. But then he started to sing again. And you knew.

“I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish you joy and happiness. But above all this I wish you love.” That’s when you jumped up and kissed him, stopping his singing but you didn’t care. And Nat, Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Thor took over for him anyway.

“And I... will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I, I will always love you.” Loki slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against yours and sang to you.

“You. Darling, I love you. I'll always... I'll always love you. Ooh ooh.” You smiled and rested your forehead against his. Tony took a picture of you two.

“Okay, so that was so sweet I need to have shots done.” Clint said. “Can we move on already?”

“Dr. Banner, can I please do this one called Thunderstuck?” Thor asked, looking at the songs.

“Sorry Thor, only one AC/DC song per round.” Thor nodded and went through the songs until he came to:

“Let it go! Let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore!”

“You just had to say no AC/DC.” Nat said, glaring at Bruce. Everyone went and drank some before round two started up.

The End


End file.
